¿Qué es?
by Prowlgirl
Summary: Algunos, llegan a pensar que se han quedado estancados, se convencen de que todo está escrito y sin posibilidad de modificación alguna. Benson, estaba seguro que ese era su inevitable camino, pero cierto chico emplumado, le ayudara a entender que siempre existe oportunidad para forjar un futuro mejor. ADVERTENCIA: slash/yaoi, parejas principales "Mordecai/Benson" y "¿?/Thomas".
1. Sólo amigos

**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de Regular Show/Un show más me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Mi primer fanfic de esta serie, espero que les guste. El por qué del título se irá revelando conforme avance la historia, sin embargo, a grandes rasgos les diré que lo tome de **The Nightmare Before Christmas/El extraño mundo de Jack**, no se confundan no tiene que ver con Navidad o Halloween, es más por el descubrimiento de algo que jamás se ha experimentado antes.

Bien como leyeron en la descripción esta es una historia yaoi/slash, cuya pareja principal la conforman **Benson y Mordecai**, también llamada **Mordeson**. Me animé a subirla porque no he visto ningún fic en esta página que este dedicado a este emparejamiento que en serio me encanta.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con este fanfic, escrito con mucho cariño para los fans de este genial dibujo animado.

**¿Qué es?**

**Capítulo 1: Sólo amigos**

Hoy las cosas saldrían bien, por fin había llegado el gran día. El Sr. Maellard, le daría un merecido reconocimiento por todo el tiempo que había invertido trabajando en el parque. Aunque para el dueño, sólo era un requerimiento que debía cumplir ante la ley, para la máquina expendedora, significaba que en dos horas más todos sus esfuerzos habrían de cosechar frutos.

A pesar de ser un día de celebración, como siempre ya todo estaba planeado. Después de la pequeña ceremonia en la que a él junto con Skips y Papaleta les entregarían sus reconocimientos, así como una suma significativa a sus cheques por todos sus años de trabajo duro en el parque, se irían a celebrar a un nuevo lugar que un tal Techmo, amigo del yeti había sugerido.

Subió a su auto. Antes de partir rumbo el parque, como era su costumbre, verificó que todo estuviera en orden. El espejo bien colocado, tanque lleno, su copia de las llaves del parque… un momento ¡las llaves!

El gerente del parque respiró profundo -Bien Benson es sólo un pequeño contratiempo, aún tienes tiempo de sobra para regresar por ellas e ir a la ceremonia.

Regresó a su departamento, y dio un vistazo rápido a donde siempre colocaba las llaves, y por supuesto que ahí estaban; vivir solo después de todo tenía sus ventajas, nadie que cambiara las cosas de lugar, nadie que le pidiera cuentas cada vez que salía de su hogar, nadie que le recriminara por olvidarse de alguna fecha importante juntos. Sí, morar solo era estupendo. Y con estas ideas en la cabeza cerró la puerta, asegurándose de poner las protecciones necesarias. Justo cuando ponía un último candado, escucho a sus espaldas como la puerta de su persona favorita en el edificio se abría, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara de la emoción, y era comprensible, pues hacia ya un mes que no se veían. Todo pensamiento acerca de lo fabuloso que era residir en soledad se había desvanecido. Y ahora lo único que le importaba era invitarla a compartir el día con él y con su suerte, ella seguramente le daría un sí como respuesta.

-¡Hola Audrey!¡ Buenos…

-¡Hola perdedor!

O tal vez no.

-¡¿Chuck?!

Esto en verdad tomó por sorpresa a Benson. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en departamento de Audrey?

-Volvimos – soltó el humano del estómago de hierro sin consideración alguna.

La maquina se quedó estática ante esa respuesta.

-¿Benson? – ahora era la chica quien salía del departamento – Chuck podrías dejarme un momento a solas con él.

-Como quieras preciosa de todas formas tengo que darme una ducha. – dijo el pelirrojo desapareciendo en el interior del departamento.

Y fue Benson, quien habló primero -Creo estoy algo confundido, yo pensé que tú y yo…

-Déjame explicarte, por favor. Su madre cayó gravemente enferma el mes pasado, al ser ella y mi madre buenas amigas, me pidió que la acompañara para cuidarla porque Chuck tendría que trabajar horas extras para comprar las medicinas. Lo hubieras visto, a pesar del cansancio que le causaba la larga jornada del día, el siempre pasaba la mayor parte de la noche pendiente de ella.- explicó la rubia.

Con que eso era, él sabía que detrás de todo esto había una buena razón.

-¿Y cómo está su madre ahora?

-Bien, gracias al cielo ya está mucho mejor.

-Es bueno oír eso…entonces por eso ahora es que tú y él…

-Bueno al principio sí, pero…

"Pero" ¡esa maldita conjunción! lo que vendría tras ésta no sería agradable de escuchar.

-…al pasar tiempo juntos, recordé qué fue lo que en un principio me hizo fijarme en él, así que después de conversarlo mucho decidimos darnos otra oportunidad.

Y estaba en lo cierto, no era algo agradable, al menos no lo era para él.

-Si es así yo te felicito – habló la máquina de chicles, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Benson…. yo… lo siento –

-Audrey, no tienes que disculparte por eso, estas en todo tu derecho. Y si tú eres feliz, yo igual. Te agradezco el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Ella avergonzada acarició su propio brazo -Yo también Benson, y en verdad me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo…

-¿Amigos?

-Bueno si tú quieres, yo entenderé si no lo deseas.

-¡Por supuesto! – contestó riendo alegremente como si todo estuviera bien el mundo – ¡Oh mira la hora! Debo irme, se me hace tarde. Nos vemos, que tengas un lindo día – se despidió sin dejar de sonreír.

Al salir del edificio de nuevo los pensamientos sobre la soltería inundaron su cabeza, en esta ocasión con más intensidad, ahora sí ya no tenía opción debía convencerse para no sucumbir ante la depresión. Subió al auto en silencio, sin siquiera revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar ¿Ya lo había hecho antes? ¿No? Así que, ni venía al caso hacerlo de nuevo. Cuando por fin llegó al parque, observó a su alrededor, al menos le quedaba su trabajo y sus amigos. Sí "amigos" esa palabra, aunque trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, esas tres sílabas juntas todavía seguían retumbando en su mente y no parecían querer retirarse.

* * *

Caminando por el lugar, a los primeros que encontró fueron Mordecai y Rigby, quienes por increíble que parezca estaban barriendo las hojas que habían caído durante la noche, tal y como él lo había ordenado.

El mapache fue el primero en hablar, para vanagloriarse de su logro- ¡Mira Benson! Hoy nos levantamos a primera hora de la mañana para recoger las hojas. Gracias a nosotros se ve genial ¿No?

-Sí, buen trabajo chicos – sin prestarle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es todo?

-Rigby, sólo porque estás haciendo lo que se supone que debes de hacer, no quiere decir que tengamos que darte una fiesta por ello – contestó Benson bastante serio.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – inquirió inmutable.

-¡Rigby! ¡Basta!- exclamó el arrendajo.

El gerente le mostró la palma abierta al joven emplumado sin quitarle vista de encima al pequeño mapache - Deja que lo diga. Adelante Rigby.

Y Mordecai no tuvo otra opción más que callar.

-Hoy vas a recibir una fiesta por algo que se supone que debes de hacer todos los días Benson, así que como dices que hacer nuestro trabajo no merece una celebración, tal vez tú tampoco la merezcas.

Ahora el arrendajo estaba seguro de que estallaría la ira de Benson sobre el mapache.

Casi como un zombie, la máquina de chicles alcanzó a levantar un dedo sin muchas ganas, pero pronto, lo dejo caer de nuevo en su costado -Tal vez tengas razón, después de todo sólo es parte de las políticas del parque.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Rigby se estaba enfrentando a Benson, pero el gerente no se veía ni un poco irritado, ni tampoco como si estuviera conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle al mapache, simplemente era como sí no le importara nada.

-Bueno, todavía faltan algunos detalles que afinar. Nos vemos en dos horas – y sin más que decir se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la casa.

-¿Oye qué? ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! – gritó el mamífero peludo, pero antes de que siguiera haciendo escándalo Mordecai lo hizo parar con un buen golpe en el brazo– ¡OUCH! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿No crees que Benson se comporta algo extraño?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es otra forma que tiene para humillarnos en el trabajo! Y justo hoy que me levante temprano para ayudar en su dichosa fiesta.

-Si con levantarte temprano te refieres a caerte del trampolín y que el dolor del golpe no te dejará volverte a costar, estoy de acuerdo.

-¡CALLATE!

-Sólo bromeaba, y ya en serio, tal vez deberíamos averiguar qué le pasa.

-Eso no, por que haría algo por alguien que se la pasa gritándonos cada vez que nos ve.

-¡Ese es el punto mapache!

-¿Qué?

-En ningún momento nos grito.

-Tal vez Papaleta le dijo que tenía que tratarnos mejor o yo que sé.

-No lo creo Mapache, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

-Sí, estuve sordo por dos días.

-En verdad, creo que sería bueno hablar con Benson y también deberías disculparte con él.

-¡No viejo!

-¿Prefieres quedarte a barrer las hojas?

-¿Sabes qué Mordecai? Barrer las hojas suena mucho más divertido que a ir a ver cómo está el tonto de Benson.

-Como quieras, pero luego no digas que te deje con todo el trabajo. Ahora regreso.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye!

* * *

El arrendajo se apresuró para alcanzar a Benson, para su suerte la máquina de dulces no tenía mucha prisa por llegar al lugar.

-¡Benson! – lo llamó, justo cuando el gerente tuvo el pie en el primer escalón.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Mordecai? ¿Tú también quieres reclamarme porque no te haré una fiesta?

-No Benson, no es eso y por favor disculpa Rigby se siente mal por un golpe que se dio en la mañana.

-Ah… Era eso…no hay problema, sí es todo tengo que…

-No en realidad vine para preguntarte ¿cómo estás? no es por entrometerme, pero acaso ¿te sucede algo?

-No es nada, sólo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, ya te dije, estoy bien.

-Ok Benson, solo ten presente que si necesitas hablar o algo, puedes hacerlo conmigo si quieres, sé que eres mi jefe, pero también somos amigos ¿no?

¡Maldición! ¿Qué acaso esa palabra no dejaría de doler?

-Sí, amigos y parece que es lo único que estoy destinado a tener – contestó con un volumen demasiado bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, lo tendré en cuenta y ya ve a trabajar. Rigby debe estar haciendo un desastre sin ti.

-Cierto, pero ya sabes si necesitas algo sólo dilo – dijo el arrendajo y corrió de nuevo hacia su amigo, quien ya se estaba retorciendo de dolor por acostarse en el montón de hojas que habían estado trabajando – Oye viejo ¿estás bien?

La máquina de dulces esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa, esos dos nunca cambiarían, eran flojos, iban en contra de las reglas, en fin, todo un caso, pero en todo momento se tenían el uno al otro, de cierta manera los envidiaba por eso.

* * *

Entró a su oficina. Tenía que encontrar la lista de cotejo de las actividades del día, aunque hoy fuera en honor a él y sus compañeros, si quería que las cosas salieran bien, quien mejor que el gerente del parque para tomar el control de la situación. Conforme se iba acercando hacia su silla sentía como las piernas le fallaban, ya no pudo más, su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, simplemente se rindió y se dejo caer sobre el asiento, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.

-Sólo amigos….amigos y sólo eso.

* * *

No tengo nada contra Audrey, en verdad me agrada la chica, pero si me dan a elegir prefiero el Mordeson.

Si tienen algún comentario, no duden en dejarlo, eso me ayuda a continuar la historia.

¡Saludos! ¡Y que estén muy bien!


	2. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de Regular Show/Un show más me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

**Primero**, quiero agradecerles a las personas, quienes me dejaron reviews, agregaron el fanfic a sus favoritos y/o le dieron alerta.

**Segundo**, sé que he dejado varios de los fics sin continuar, la verdad no es mi intención dejarlos así como si nada, planeo terminarlos, pues no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Sólo necesito tiempo y que la inspiración regrese, tal como lo hizo hace poco cuando me pego fuerte para seguir con esta historia.

**Tercero**, como muchos fans ya sabrán, y si no lo saben pues aquí se enteraran, en la cuarta temporada se decidió integrar a un nuevo personaje que responde al nombre **Thomas**. La verdad, no me hace gracia el incluir un personaje que no va ser usado a menos que… bueno mis suposiciones las dejaré para después. El caso es que, como me agrado la cabrita, decidí incluirla en esta historia, junto con otro personaje menor que apenas ha participado en la serie dos veces, será algo crack, pero bueno ya veré como resulta mi experimento en próximos capítulos.

**Capitulo 2: ****¿Cómo te enteraste?**

6:25 A.M.

Apresurado, el arrendajo, se dirigió a la cafetería donde trabajaban sus amigas. Rigby, no tuvo tiempo, ni siquiera de decirle "¡te acompaño, viejo!", debido a que Mordecai tomó el carrito y partió a toda velocidad, sin siquiera esperarlo.

-¡Primero lo de Benson y ahora esto! – exclamó enojado, sin importarle quien pudiera escucharlo.

El mapache, todavía no se acostumbraba a la actitud de Mordecai y muy a su pesar, tenía muy claro que si algún día la pajarita aceptaba ser la novia de su amigo, las cosas serían así todo el tiempo.

-Como sea… – dijo dando un suspiro, tendría que hacerse a la idea, que otro remedio le quedaba.

* * *

7:23 A.M.

Un terrible agotamiento invadió al gerente del parque, como en muchos años no había sentido otro igual. Quizás, eran las largas horas de trabajo extra de este último mes, tal vez era que había sufrido de insomnio las últimas dos noches, o podría ser el hecho de que no había tomado bocado alguno esa mañana, ¡no!, sólo se estaba mintiendo, él conocía a la perfección el por qué de su fatiga, y aunque trató de engañarse así mismo, diciéndose repetidas veces que todo saldría bien a pesar de lo sucedido esa mañana, sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos y ahora yacía dormido sobre su escritorio tras una batalla que dio por perdida.

-¿Benson? ¿Estás ahí? – se escuchó la voz de Skips, acompañada con golpes firmes al otro lado de la puerta.

Maldijo por lo bajo al haberse quedado dormido, sumergido en pensamientos que en lugar de ayudarlo no hacían más que agravar su estado de ánimo. Se limpió el rostro con rapidez para no dejar rastró de sus lamentaciones.

-¡Entra, está abierto! – contestó, orando porque el yeti no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría con él. Skips era su amigo, pero no deseaba que lo viera en un estado tan patético como el que traía cuando se dejo caer en su escritorio.

-Eh… no lo está…

-¿Qué? – preguntó la máquina de dulces sorprendida.

-Está con llave – afirmó su amigo.

¿En qué momento había cerrado la puerta con llave? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

* * *

6:55 A.M.

Cuando regreso de la cafetería Mordecai, se encontró con Papaleta, quien amablemente le pidió que ayudara a colocar las sillas. El chico emplumado, acepto a pesar de la negativa de Rigby en el asunto ¿Qué acaso no habían arriesgado ya su vida para nunca más volver a colocar las mugrosas sillas?, fue lo que preguntó el mapache en su momento, pero el arrendajo comenzó con el trabajo sin decir palabra.

* * *

7:25 A.M.

-Espera un momento, por favor – intentó pararse, pero volvió a sentarse de inmediato, era como si algo lo obligara a tomar asiento nuevamente. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina. Volteó en varias direcciones. Todo esto lo estaba enloqueciendo. Hizo un segundo intento por ponerse de pie y esta vez lo logró. Se acercó a la puerta dejando que su amigo pasara.

-Me dijeron que estabas en la oficina.

-Sí, tenía que buscar algunos papeles, antes de salir a monitorear los preparativos. ¿Me podrías decir la hora por favor?

El de mayor tamaño, no puso evitar fruncir el ceño preocupado. Benson, tenía un reloj en su brazo izquierdo y por si fuera poco tenía un reloj de pared atrás de él y aún así, ¿le estaba preguntando la hora?

Miró por arriba de Benson y respondió pacientemente – Justo ahora son las 7:25 a.m.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡El evento es a las 8:00 a.m.!

-No Benson, es a las 10:00 a.m. Justo eso vine a decirte, el Sr. Maellard decidió cambiar la entrega de reconocimientos a última hora.

-¿Y dijo porqué?

-Sólo comentó que tenía que hacer unos movimientos bancarios.

-¡Y cómo siempre soy el último en enterarme! – curiosamente ese comentario se adecuaba a los acontecimientos del día.

-En realidad no, eres el séptimo, recuerda que Thomas terminó todo lo que le correspondía ayer y le diste permiso de llegar a las 7:30 a.m. Además, las veces que le llamé a su celular, éste suena ocupado.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso me hace sentir mejor! – dijo sarcásticamente – Ahora tendré que avisarles a los invitados.

-No te preocupes, como no eran muchos pude comunicarme con todos. Es una lástima que Techmo no pueda venir en el nuevo horario…

-Lo siento.

Sí, era una verdadera lástima, pues de todos los amigos y conocidos del yeti, el experto en computadoras, era el único que le había confirmado y ahora, gracias al cambio impuesto por el dueño, ya no asistiría.

-No hay cuidado. De todas formas, lo veremos en la noche.

-Gracias Skips, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-No mucho – bromeó - Te veré en el escenario cuando termines con el papeleo.

-Bien, te veo allá.

Al menos, el más sabio de todo el parque, no se dio cuenta de su pesar.

-Y Benson una última cosa.

-¿Si?

-Sé que es duro, pero el tiempo es el mejor aliado en cuestiones del corazón. Trata de disfrutar el día amigo - le dijo el yeti sonriéndole amablemente.

-¿Cómo es que…?

Habían pasado varios años desde que se conocían y todavía seguía sorprendiéndolo, no tanto como lo hacía con cierto par de flojos, pero le asombraba bastante.

-¡Benson mi buen hombre! ¡Tienes una llamada! – se oyó decir a Papaleta desde su habitación.

-Sera mejor que contestes.

-Sí… está bien – dijo, aún sin comprender como es que Skips descubrió su problema, si apenas habían durado unos minutos en conversar - ¡Gracias Papaleta! ¡Cuelga por favor, contestaré aquí en la oficina!

* * *

7:00 A.M.

Junto a un escenario, se encontraban cuatro de los trabajadores del parque, acomodando sillas, uno de ellos llamaba la atención por sobre el resto, puesto que colocaba el mobiliario aplicando fuerza, tal vez, más de la necesaria.

-¡Viejo ya sé que odias acomodar las sillas! ¡De hecho, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto! Pero, en serio, creo que no es para tanto…

-¿Qué te ocurre señorita? ¿Te dejo el novio? – preguntó Musculoso con toda la intención de mofarse del chico de mayor estatura - ¿Sabes a quien más la dejo su novio?...

La respuesta de arrendajo fue una mirada de pocos amigos.

Por primera vez, logró asustar a Musculoso y a Fantasmín, aunque obviamente él de tez verde jamás lo aceptaría.-Bueno abuelas. Me iré con Mano, aún tengo pendientes que hacer – mintió y sin más se alejó de ahí, con su amigo flotando tras él.

* * *

7:30 A.M.

El novato del parque, llegó a tiempo, preparándose para lo que le trajera el día. Sólo debía encontrarse con alguno de sus superiores para comenzar con la rutina.

-¡Hey Thomas! ¿Le pediste permiso a tu mami para salir con nosotros esta noche? – preguntó Mitch.

-Yo…eh… sí…

-Bien señorita, porque si decidimos seguir con la fiesta en la casa, necesitaremos una mesera.

El chico, se encogió de hombros, estaba totalmente avergonzado; ya eran meses que lo trataban de ese modo irrespetuoso, incluso después de demostrarle Musculoso que era un buen bromista a expensas de su propio automóvil. Pensaba que si aguantaba lo suficiente las cosas mejorarían, pero al parecer todo seguía tal y como al principio.

* * *

7:45 A.M.

Benson con la ayuda de Skips, revisaba los últimos detalles del equipo de sonido ubicado cerca del escenario. El gerente, moría por la incertidumbre, quería saber cómo es que el yeti se había enterado de su situación, pero le apenaba preguntar.

-¿Quién llamo? – dijo simplemente el más fuerte para hacer conversación, llevaban varios minutos sin hablar y supuso que a su amigo le caería bien distraerse lo más que se pudiera.

-Oh… era mi hermana, me felicito, o al menos eso creo… en mi familia son algo… bueno… complicados, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Entiendo.

Era ahora o nunca. Deseaba saberlo, no pudo soportarlo más, así que preguntó – Skips yo…

-¿Quieres saber cómo lo supe verdad? – inquirió como leyendo su mente.

-Sí, en verdad quisiera saberlo… es que no veo el modo de lo que supieras, es decir, lo oculte lo mejor que pude, por eso me parece raro que incluso tú lo hayas notado.

-Bueno en realidad, alguien más fue quien me lo dijo a mí.

-¿Quién? – ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, si no fue Skips quien lo descubrió, quien más podría haberse enterado de lo que sentía.

-Mordecai…

* * *

7:05 A.M.

Ahora Musculoso y Fantasmano, se habían ido e incluso Rigby también lo había hecho. El mapache, ya no pudo soportar el silencio de su amigo, por lo que optó por prepararse un emparedado en la cocina.

El joven azul, acomodó sin tacto la última silla, sentía un terrible dolor en la punta de los dedos, pero poco le importó.

-¿Sabes?, si el Sr. Maellard te viera, te las cobraría todas.

-¡Skips! – rompió el silencio que había creado desde que regreso de su visita a la cafetería – Hay algo importante que debo decirte y no puede esperar.

-Tienes mi completa atención.

-Se trata de Benson…

* * *

6:30 A.M.

-¡Claro, por supuesto que iré! – contestó la pequeña chica topo, quien no podría estar más feliz por pasar un poco de su tiempo libre con cierto mapache problemático. - Y creo que Margarita también aceptará.

Las chicas no habrían podido asistir al evento, en el viejo horario, ya que su jefe no les había dado permiso de salir, sin embargo, ahora la ceremonia se realizaría a la hora de su descanso, por lo que ya no existía problema.

-¡Genial! ¿Por cierto, donde esta?

-Justo ahí, atendiendo la mesa junto a la cocina – contestó la chica señalando donde su amiga, la cual les saludo agitando ligeramente la mano, mientras les sonreía.

-En seguida les traigo su orden – habló la joven ave metiéndose a la cocina.

El arrendajo, sentía que su corazón se le iba a escapar cada vez que la petirroja americana lo miraba de esa manera, para ella tal vez era un simple gesto de cordialidad entre amigos, pero para él, era como si la mismísima Afrodita le brindará la oportunidad de honrarlo con su presencia. En verdad, se hubiera quedado fantaseando con la que consideraba la criatura más hermosa del universo, pero…

-¡Oh Chuck no puedo creer cuanto has cambiado!

…esa dulce voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No puede ser…- murmuro el joven emplumado.

Mordecai, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, he incluso se los frotó para corroborar que todo era verdad y no un producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, todo se confirmó cuando el pelirrojo le robó un beso a la joven rubia, quien totalmente sonrojada, le decía al hombre del estómago de hierro que, por favor, se contralara pues estaban en un lugar público.

-Lo que sea por mi novia.

¡Novia! De repente, la imagen de un Benson apareció en sus pensamientos. Ahora lo entendía todo. Comprendió entonces, porque su jefe estaba tan decaído y sin ganas de levantarle la voz a su mapache amigo. De la nada, la ira lo empezó a consumir; Audrey, quien parecía una chica decente, ahora estaba con ese idiota pelirrojo en lugar Benson.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Aylin, quien se había asustando por el cambio tan repentino de su amigo.

-No puedo creer que le hayan hecho a Benson –habló apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué cosa? – inquirió de nuevo la chica topo.

-¡Oye tú, imbécil! - exclamó iracundo.

El pelirrojo, se giró y reconoció, sin tardanza, al tipo que lo humilló en la fiesta de Audrey.

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil, perdedor?! – dijo el humano levantándose furioso.

El arrendajo, preparó ambos puños amenazando con hacerle un severo daño al hombre frente a él. Estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Mordecai! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

La voz de su amor platónico, logró hacerle reaccionar. Ella, lo estaba mirando sumamente enojada. ¿Quién se creía que era Mordecai para andar de buscapleitos?

-Lo siento, Margarita. Mejor me voy.

-SÍ, yo creo que sería lo mejor – contestó, la chica sin dejar de fruncir el seño.

Mordecai, simplemente les regalo una última mirada de odio a los dos humanos – deberían estar avergonzados – y salió de ahí.

-Lo lamentó tanto. Sus ordenes son cortesía de la casa -habló con un tono más calmado, la mesera.

-Gracias – agradeció la rubia, sumamente apenada.

Margarita, se acercó donde su mejor amiga, tal vez ella tenía la respuesta a lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Yo también estoy confundida Margarita – respondió - pero estoy segura de que Mordecai tenía una buena razón para comportarse de tan arcaica manera- concluyó observando como un desconcertado y sumamente enojado arrendajo subía a su vehículo con la intención de regresar al parque.

* * *

¡Saludos! ¡Y feliz año nuevo 2013!


	3. Estoy perdiendo la cordura

**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de Regular Show/Un show más me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Utilizaré_ cursivas _para los pensamientos, cuando los personajes estén dentro de un diálogo o monólogo.

Bien, hice un pequeño cambio en el resumen, ahora Thomas pasa a ser parte de las parejas principales junto con otro hombre sexy de la serie. El nombre del otro tipo lo agregare oficialmente más adelante cuando se descubra quien es. Aunque creo que ya han de tener sus suposiciones. Ya nos les entretengo, les dejo con este capítulo.

**Capítulo 3: Estoy perdiendo la cordura**

Familiares y amigos esperaban sentados a que el evento comenzará. Bueno, familiares y amigos no era la denominación más adecuada, debido a que la mayoría eran aristócratas aliados en los negocios del padre de Papaleta. El Señor Maellard, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad para presumir cualquier logro que tuviera su hijo, después de todo era su único heredero. Tras aquellos hombres vestidos con ropas, demasiado distinguidas para una simple entrega de reconocimientos, se encontraban Musculoso, Fantasmano y un cabrío bastante nervioso, siendo molestado no tan discretamente por el hombre de la piel verde.

-Sabes amigo, todavía siento pena por Thomas - dijo Rigby sentado junto al arrendajo unas filas detrás de sus compañeros.

-Yo igual viejo, pero él ya dejo claro que no quiere que nos metamos, es su decisión, no la nuestra, si él quiere ser maltratado por Musculoso hasta que termine su estadía en este lugar, nada podemos hacer.

-Cierto.

Por mucha lástima que sintieran por el interno, ambos estaban de acuerdo con dejarlo tranquilo, en cuanto al tema de tomar acciones contra Mitch. Después de todo, ya una vez habían intentado ayudarlo, pero simplemente él se rehusó a recibir su apoyo e incluso el muy inocente se alió con Musculoso en una de sus estúpidas bromas, dejándolo al mapache y al arrendajo como un par de tontos preocupados.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Hola Aylin! - saludaron el par de amigos, apartando de sus pensamientos el tema de Thomas. Ambos, se corrieron un lugar para que ella pudiera tomar asiento junto al mapache.

Mordecai, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado al no encontrar a Margarita acompañando a la recién llegada. – No vendrá ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento, pero aún está algo enojada por lo que ocurrió en el restaurante. Estoy segura de que se le pasara pronto, no te preocupes – lo tranquilizó sonriéndole apenada, ya habituada a dar la cara por el mal humor de su mejor amiga.

-Eso espero – contestó el arrendajo cabizbajo.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó el mapache bastante curioso.

-No te preocupes por eso, amigo, ya van a comenzar – contestó el otro, evadiendo la pregunta.

¡Eso fue el colmo! ¿Ahora resulta que la chica topo era la nueva confidente de Mordecai? Definitivamente, ese día iba de mal en peor para el pequeño mapache.

* * *

Tras un breve discurso, el Señor Maellard, entregó los valiosos documentos, primero a su hijo, quien se mostraba bastante calmado, pues simplemente debía asentir, gracias al cielo hoy no le tocaba hablar frente a la audiencia. El siguiente fue Skips, quien se limitó a hacer lo mismo que Papaleta. En ambos casos, el dueño los presentó y explicó brevemente lo relevante que era la contribución de cada uno para su negocio.

-Buen trabajo Skips - dijo seguido del aplauso de la audiencia - Y por último, entrego este reconocimiento a Benson, el gerente de mi parque– habló el dueño al micrófono instalado en el escenario.

-Es Ben… _Un momento… lo dijo bien. Bueno, una vez al año no está mal…_

_-_¡Se te agradecen los años en que has trabajado en este lugar! – exclamó y algo parecido a una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Sr. Maellard, después de todo lo apreciaba. - Aunque a veces tu trabajo deja mucho que desear – bueno, tal vez no tanto – Pero con todo y tus descomunales errores, eres un joven decente a pesar de todo – bueno sí, pero muy, muy, muy, muy, en el fondo el Océano Pacifico.

-Eh… gracias Señor – dijo, mientras agarraba los papeles y le daba la mano a su jefe.

Aprovechando las palmas de los espectadores, el anciano, se alejó del micrófono -De nada Menson – contestó y acercándose de nuevo, cuando el silencio regresó, prosiguió – Siéntase libres de tomar lo que quieran del bufé - dijo sin más dirigiéndose donde los hombres ricos.

-_Creo que era mucho pedir que pronunciara correctamente mi nombre dos veces en el mismo día –_pensó Benson riendo algo avergonzado.

* * *

El tiempo que siguió a la ceremonia, el mapache se cruzó de brazos; inicialmente disgustado y finamente aburrido. Cuando escuchó que el padre de Papaleta al fin daba luz verde para acercarse al bufé volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Observó al arrendajo, quien parecía perdido en otro mundo, seguramente "odiándose a sí mismo porque no puede lograr que Margarita lo ame". Se rindió al ver que el otro no reaccionaba y observó donde Aylin, la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada del chico que le gustaba sobre su persona. Al verla con el rostro iluminado, Rigby, fue invadido por la culpa. Esa chica, en realidad jamás le había hecho algún daño, así que era estúpido enojarse con ella por los problemas que pudiera tener con Mordecai. Además, la jovencita había sido bastante incondicional, incluso cuando él no merecía que le ayudaran. Si su mejor amigo no quería pasar el día con él ¿por qué no hacerlo con alguien que sí disfrutaba de su compañía?

-Oye Aylin…

-¿Qué ocurre Rigby?

-Yo…eh… me preguntaba si después de comer, quieres dar un paseo, no se para hablar o algo.

-¡Oh Rigby! ¡Eso sería maravilloso! ¡Seguro que sí!– exclamó la pequeña topo, colocando las manos sobre sus mejillas, tratando de controlar su felicidad.

Ese gesto, no pasó desapercibido por el mapache, quien por un momento se arrepintió de su ofrecimiento, ante la incomodidad que empezaba a dominarle – Sólo vamos y ya – dijo sujetándola de la mano y llevándola donde los alimentos, antes de que Mordecai pudiera hacer algún comentario vergonzoso sobre lo tierno que había sido. Cuando llegaron donde el bufé, casi por instinto, Rigby volteó donde su amigo, pero este ya no se encontraba donde lo había abandonado.

* * *

En el escenario, Benson se había quedado viendo el horizonte, tal vez, no sería un día tan malo después de todo. Bajo de prisa la escalera, y se dispuso a caminar hacia el bufé, pero no contó con unos cables mal colocados junto al escenario, cortesía de un descuidado mapache, quien nos los cambió de lugar cuando se le exigió que lo hiciera esa misma mañana.

Cerró los ojos, mientras ponía las manos para no destrozarse la nariz por el impacto. Pasaron milésimas de segundos en las que por una razón no terminó de caer, si bien su rostro se topó con algo, ese algo era tan suave que no podía hacerle daño. Parecía forrado de… ¿terciopelo? ¿seda? ¿pelo? No estaba seguro, pero era como si estuviera cubierto de…

-¿Estas bien?

…plumas.

Levantó ligeramente el rostro, sabiendo con quien se encontraría. Tenía mil cuestiones que hacerle sobre lo que observó esa mañana y junto a cada una de ellas otros mil reclamos por entrometerse en su vida. Quería decírselo todo de una buena vez; para iniciar tenía preparado un "¡oye no te metas donde no te llaman! ¡Mi vida amorosa es asunto mío y de nadie más!", pero en vez de eso, solamente pudo pronunciar una palabra…

-Mordecai…

El arrendajo, quien lo sostenía entre sus alas lo miraba con… ¿era lástima acaso? No, era otra cosa, ¿qué era eso que se reflejaba en los ojos azabache del ave? Conforme trataba de descifrar aquello, sin darse cuenta, la calidez del otro comenzaba a hipnotizarlo y de pronto, la respuesta surgió: Mordecai, lo comprendía.

-Necesito que hablemos – expresó el gerente, rompiendo el silencio al fin. Sus mejillas mostraban un tono rojo que podía ser interpretado de varias maneras.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos, Benson? –preguntó el chico emplumado algo aturdido.

-Tú sabes bien de qué. Te veo en el muelle en 20 minutos – dijo la máquina de dulces, quien no aceptaría un "¡no!" como respuesta, lo cual fue captado inmediatamente por el más joven.

-Bien.

-¡Ahora hazme el favor de devolverme mi cuerpo, que todos nos empiezan a mirar! – exclamó Benson perdiendo la paciencia, cuando menos el gerente de antes todavía se encontraba en casa.

-Perdón – se disculpó el ave, soltando a Benson con rapidez, causando que éste perdiera un poco el equilibro, pero sin llegar a caer – Lo siento –estaba totalmente avergonzado sintiendo como la sangre subía por toda la cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron suspendidos en ese momento tan embarazoso?

-Olvídalo eso y recuerda en 20 minutos.

Por suerte para ambos, aparentemente, el gerente exageró cuando dijo que todos comenzaban a observarlos, ya que a decir verdad, todos los invitados estaban más entusiasmados con la comida que en lo que estuvieran haciendo el jefe y su empleado.

Antes de hacer que la situación fuera más extraña, la máquina de chicles, se encaminó hacia el muelle para esperar que el plazo que le dio al otro se cumpliera.

* * *

En donde el bufé, un joven cabrío se encontraba llenando su plato, casi saboreando la deliciosa comida.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Thomas? – inquirió Mitch con seriedad e incluso propiedad.

-Alitas picantes y puré de papas – respondió el otro, algo extrañado con la pregunta y aquel tonito de su superior.

-Gracias nena.

-¿Por nombrar la comida?

-No, por ahorrarme el tiempo de servirme yo mismo. Definitivamente, sí nos servirás de mesera – dijo volviendo a su tono burlón de toda la vida, quitándole de las manos el plato al más joven.

El interno se limitó a respirar profundo – _Debí verlo venir…_

* * *

En el muelle, Benson, observaba su reflejo desde hacía ya varios minutos, aún le quedaba tiempo suficiente al arrendajo para llegar. Pensó en cuanto había cambiado a lo largo de los años, puesto que aunque hagamos todo lo posible por eludirlo, el tiempo jamás se detiene para los mortales.

Por su mente, pasaron una infinidad de personas que habían marcado su vida, gente que lo hizo feliz en su momento y que en la actualidad su ausencia le dolía de sobremanera. Entre aquellos rostros, hubo uno en particular que invadió sus pensamientos y una gélida lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla, cayendo a las cristalinas aguas del lago. Benson, miró las ondas que provocó aquella gota tan solitaria como el mismo y por un instante, le pareció ver el rostro del ese ser tan especial sobre su reflejo, la cara de aquel a quien le enseño todo lo que sabía acerca de cierto juego que al final fue su perdición... en el agua estaba su fiel amigo, compañero y joven pupilo, su nombre era…

-Dave... No sabes cuánto lo lamento. En verdad, te extraño.

-Yo también te extraño, maestro...

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – preguntó alejándose de un brinco de la orilla.

¡Por dios! ¿El reflejo le había hablado? No, eso no era posible, Dave había fallecido. Él lo vio en su caja y lo cargo hasta su último lugar de descanso, en ese, el día de su sepultura.

Su cordura estaba desvaneciéndose, eso era seguro. Quería salir corriendo, pero su orgullo lo obligó a observar de nuevo el agua. Si se armaba de valor y lo hacía se daría cuenta de todo fue producto de su mente, la cual estaba demasiado sensible ese día en particular. Se inclinó levemente, pero no se encontró con nada fuera de lo común, sólo con el viejo y buen Benson.

-Bien, me alegra saber que no estoy loco… todavía.

Giró sobre sus talones, con la intención de ir a la caseta, no obstante, un crujido inesperado, lo hizo detenerse, ¡pésima idea!, la tabla donde se mantenía parado se rompió y la máquina de chicles cayó agua, por suerte no se golpeó la cabeza. Ese horrible escalofrío que había sentido en su oficina regreso con más intensidad y su cuerpo de un momento a otro parecía pesar el doble de lo normal. Era demasiado, estaba descendiendo hacía lo más profundo del lago, luchaba por salir, pero esto era más grande que él. Su espalda tocó el fondo e hizo un último intento por salir a flote. Lo que intentara era completamente inútil. Sentía como si todo su ser, estuviera siendo sujetado fuertemente por alguien más, quien lo obligaba a quedarse en lo profundo de aquél lugar.

_-¿Por qué? –_fue lo último de su conciencia y después ya no lucho más.

Todo fue invadido por una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Sinceramente me gusto como quedo este capítulo ¿a qué no se esperaban ese final? Es un Show Más recuerden, con slash/yaoi, pero sigue siendo un fic de ese programa xD

Todos los reviews son bien recibidos :) ya saben que los respondo todos :D

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Y gracias por leer, dejar reviews, darle a favoritos y alertas, en verdad me alegra el día :)!

P.D: se lo que dije de Thomas, pero sean pacientes, por favor. :)


End file.
